Play the Game
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: They said to lighten up. They said we won't kill you. The game is just a game, they argued. You, however, were skeptical. The game won't KILL you, they laughed at your arguments of saving their lives. Play the game, they cooed. Now, they're dead, and they still refuse to listen to you, even in death. *Multiple ships gonna sail!* **More genres than listed!**
1. John

**_They said, the game is fun._**

**_They said, the game isn't going to kill you and lighten up._**

**_Play the game, they called._**

**_We're waiting, they cooed._**

**_Sell your soul to love, and when your heart is forced from you turn to the devil. They wickedly cackled as their words changed you forever..._**

* * *

You lay on that ground, crying your heart out, if it was there any more. What you're crying for, you've forgotten in this period of time. All sense of time...has been lost. You are JOHN EGBERT and you see your best friend, Rose Lalonde, broken and lifeless, and has gone grimdark before you even had the chance to talk to her properly. You loved her with all your might and wished to see her. You saw her in this game, Sburb, and all you could do was think of horror and yourself. All you could think of was your dad, without even knowing what she thought, or how she became grimdark and right now all you could turn to was the killer in front of you. You wondered why he hadn't killed you yet. You held her pale, cold hand to your cheeks as endless streams of tears flew down your face, hitting the bloody ground with a soft drip. You want to ask him something, but crying leaves you voiceless to ask. All you do is look up at his black dog face and hoarsely whisper,

**"Why?"**

* * *

This is the start of my Sadstuck/Grimdark Series and I'll also do the Beta trolls and Alpha trolls if I can. I already have an idea for Karkat so as soon as I upload the kids, I'll get to the trolls.


	2. Jade

**_They said, the game is fun._**

**_They said, the game isn't going to kill you and lighten up._**

**_Play the game, they called._**

**_We're waiting, they cooed._**

**_Sell your soul to love, and when your heart is forced from you turn to the devil. They wickedly cackled as their words changed you forever..._**

* * *

You, JADE HARLEY, dryly open your eyes and you see a familiar face. It's Bec Noir. He's all sullen and looks like he's about to cry for you. You smile and say to him,

""It's okay, buddy." That almost full smile drops as your consciousness starts to fade and you start to slip away from reality and away from your little dog, Bec. You pick up your trembling hand to his black face and tell him, "It's okay to cry, Bec. But, I swear I'll be back for you, okay?" The deadly dog hangs its furry head to look at your bleeding body. You place your hand back where it was, then that smile everyone seemed to love dropped into a dead, flat line. You are now...god-tier. Is this an accomplishment, or is this a punishment? You can no longer remember what happened before now other than your had three friends named Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, and John Egbert, with a dog named Bec. You look at your hands and clothes warily, confused as ever. You wonder aloud,

**"Am I dead?"**

* * *

Did you know that you can translate Rose's grimdark words? Yea, her name can be translated if someone was saying it in Grimdark words. Look:  
Rose Lalonde=Eiaw K;kibsw, go ahead! Try it with John, Jake, or Dirk! Hey, BTW, her turn is up next so go ahead and translate it if you wanna understand it.


	3. Rose

**_They said, the game is fun._**

**_They said, the game isn't going to kill you and lighten up._**

**_Play the game, they called._**

**_We're waiting, they cooed._**

**_Sell your soul to love, and when your heart is forced from you turn to the devil. They wickedly cackled as their words changed you forever..._**

* * *

You stare down at the body of your mother, dead and still holding that martini glass. Earlier in life you would've thought that would be the thing to kill her, not... this. She didn't deserve this. You wanted to talk to John about it, but as you are now...it's quite frankly...impossible. You, ROSE LALONDE, are unable to speak correctly to your friends because you have gone grimdark. It's all because of the game you are like this. You want this to be over. To get back to your normal life. To get your mother back. To tell John that he means the world to you. So, as he plummets to the ground with red slowly oozing all around him on the marble floor, you cry tears that were held back in your stage of grimdark. You glare up at Bec Noir with eyes that could shoot bullets into his heart, if he had one. You want to say that you see sorrow and self-anger in his eyes, but you know it can't be true and you lunge at him. After a while, his sword plunges through your chest, coloring your black and purple dress red. You fall to the ground and slowly die. You look up at John, who is rising up in a magical state of being, and you say in your garbled wordings,

**"Fiis-vtw...Higb..."**

* * *

Oh my god! Why are all ya'll so infatuated with Sadstuck! Arrrgh! :(


	4. Dave

**_They said, the game is fun._**

**_They said, the game isn't going to kill you and lighten up._**

**_Play the game, they called._**

**_We're waiting, they cooed._**

**_Sell your soul to love, and when your heart is forced from you turn to the devil. They wickedly cackled as their words changed you forever..._**

* * *

You sit in the shifting sand next to your brother and bury your face into your knees. Cool kids weren't supposed to cry, cool kids weren't supposed to do this sort of stuff. Those were for weaker people. You scoff. Then maybe you're just like them, you think to yourself. You look down at your brother once more and say again,

"This has gone on too long, Bro." You feel the salty tears slide down your cheeks. "Come on, get up. This isn't funny. I need you here. I can't do this by myself. Bro, get up. Stop this fucking joke. Wake up..." You chant these words over and over, like he'll magically pop up and say, 'You fell for it, lil' bro.' And you'll reply, 'I totally didn't fall for it.' Like the fucking brothers you are. This time, you know, isn't a god damn joke. This is the reality of Sburb. You taste the salt of your tears in your mouth as you cry even harder for your lost sibling. After like 10 minutes, you stand and put your shades back on to hide your puffy, red eyes. You take a step towards your next gate as you say to yourself,

**"See you again sometime, Bro..."**

* * *

This was actually more fluffy than Sadstuck! I think... :? I'm confused.


	5. Roxy

**_They said, the game is fun._**

**_They said, the game isn't going to kill you and lighten up._**

**_Play the game, they called._**

**_We're waiting, they cooed._**

**_Sell your soul to love, and when your heart is forced from you turn to the devil. They wickedly cackled as their words changed you forever..._**

* * *

You are ROXY LALONDE, and you sit there, bawling your eyes out for your lost love. Though, your drunkenness didn't show it, you were falling in love with the one and only Dirk Strider. You hold your arms and glance at your bottle of vodka. You shut your eyes and snap them away. No, you refuse to drink your heart out today, this time at least... Images of him flash through your mind. Him being smart, him being so robotic, him being...Dirk. A familiar image flashes through your mind as you shiver in the cold air around you.

_"Hey, Di~rt!" You stop next to him and giggle. "I mean Dirk." He looks at you and smiles._

_"Hello, Roxy. How are you?" You hold up a bottle of your infamous vodka and swing around. "I was actually gonna ask you if you wanna have a drink with me!"_

_"Roxy." He calls your name in monotone. "You know I don't drink, so my answer is no." He returns to his building process and ignores you. You puff at him, then sling your arm around his neck. "Come on, Dirk~! Just one drink? I promise to give you non-alcoholic wine if you want~!"_

_He sighs and puts down his tools. His gaze averts towards you. "I suppose one drink won't do any harm." You jump for joy and lead him to your house._

You bring your trembling hands up to your temples and scream as loud as you can, though, it's not like he'll hear you now. He's frolicking around with his boyfriend, Jake fucking English. You fall down completely and think you see an inviting black aura in front of, reaching for your hand. You grab at it, thinking it will help you get him back to you.

It did just the opposite. It turned you grimdark. You wander this endless galaxy in search for the end of this tragic life, or this game. All you wanted to do was go back in time and tell him that day, the day you were alone with him, that you liked him a lot more than a friend, and maybe this wouldn't have happened to you. What you wanted to say, but your drunkenness didn't allow it, was "I love you, Dirk!" but now all you could say was a garbled mess to anyone around you. All you could do now was wait for the end. The end of the game, of course! What else will reverse time? Then, in your messed-up mind you tell yourself,

**'Wait for me, Dirk...I'm coming back.'**

* * *

I liked how this turned out. BTW, my inspiration for all these was the song 'Pieces' by Red. Go ahead and listen to it, although, it's primarily a SolAra song in the one I listened to...


	6. Dirk

**_They said, the game is fun._**

**_They said, the game isn't going to kill you and lighten up._**

**_Play the game, they called._**

**_We're waiting, they cooed._**

**_Sell your soul to love, and when your heart is forced from you turn to the devil. They wickedly cackled as their words changed you forever..._**

* * *

You fall to your knees, bewildered at the utmost severity. Your two friends, Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker, are 10 feet away from you on both sides of your body. Footsteps, you categorize them as human, stop near your face and the footsteps' owner chuckles demonically. A garbled voice comes after and you barely make out the words,

"Bow down...your new master..." You look up and, behind your anime glasses, your eyes start tearing up. There stood a familiar face, or well, a former face. You, DIRK STRIDER, are genuinely scared of what's in front of you. You want to say something, but you can't because of your lifeless friends beside you.

"Is something wrong, Strider?" The once familiar face says to you in his once lovely-to-hear British accent and then, a malicious grin spreads across his computer-covered face. "You seem..." His last word is merged with another voice that's not his, scaring you much worse than when that grin spread across his face. "Distracted."

You try to stand, but you're ankle seems to be broken from something. Tears of pain and sorrow beg to be let free and your once best bro laughs heartily at your miserable condition. "Strider, may I tell you something?" You look up at him, that ever-so-deranged grin still evident on his face.

"Bow down..." You fall to your sides. "Before your NEW MASTER!" You hear a whole new voice take over Jake's as you fail to get up. "COME TO THE OTHER SIDE, DIRK. WE ARE WAITING, FOR YOU. COME ON NOW." You start to cry for your lost brother and boyfriend as you think, 'What else do I have to live for?'

Your hand touches the other's and you hear the familiar voice of Jake call for you. You whisk your head around and there stands Jake English in his own body and mind, like this wasn't him. The other's face morphs into another that looks like a demon skull, and you turn and reach your hand for Jake's, but the darkness around you covers your mouth and brings you to the other side. Your glasses fall to the ground, and they are the only things that keep you in this life time. Then, the glasses contacted real Jake and said to him,

**"He wanted to say that he wants you to run. SO RUN!" Jake picked up the glasses as a remnant from the lost friend and ran...**

* * *

This made me cry when I wrote this. I'm not a DirkJake shipper, but it seemed appropriate at the time. My inspiration for this was from a picture that had Jake wearing all his computers, meaning to look like Lord English, and holding Dirk's katana. Jane and Roxy were on Dirk's sides separated from him an equal distance away from each other and Dirk was bleeding. The green letters spelled, "Bow down...before your new master!" Scared the hell and four dollars outta me!


	7. Jake

You wander the hall of your best bro's, Dirk Strider's, household in sorrow for yourself. You mean, you were the cause of his permanent death in the game. He was always the one to save your British-accented behind from trouble. Now, where was he? Where was he to save you from the depths of despair with sick beats and ill drawings? You notice a door with many 'WARNING' signs attached to it. You walk up to it and one of the many signs says, 'Dirk's room DO NOT ENTER!'. Then, you hear footsteps coming up the staircase. As the owner of them approaches, you realize it's his Bro. He grins at you as he notices the signs.

"Just be ready for whatever's in there, English." And he walks to his room, like he knows whats going to happen...Not taking heed of his strange warning, you open the door, and your eyes widen. There are many pictures of you, Jane, and Roxy. Most of them were pictures of you and him together, and Jane with Roxy, in a friendly way of course.

Though, the pictures of you and him were...more than that, more than friends. You sit on his bed and look at a certain drawing of you and him holding hands, and it was quite detailed. You put it down next to you and sigh. "Oh...What have I done now?" You hear a can topper pop. You look over at the door and Bro is standing there, smirking. "How do you know he's actually gone, English?" You make a confused expression, then look closely at him.

He's wearing those same pointy glasses like Dirk, and his slouch is the same. The only thing that's different is his age and height. Yesterday was Dirk's birthday and he'd be 19 like you and Jane, and Roxy's 20. He smirks even more as you do this...observation of yours. Your eyes widen as you stand up slowly.

"D-Dirk?" The supposed Bro stops leaning on the frame of the door and smiles genuinely, but then frowns. "Yea, though..." You blink and suddenly, his body wavers and shifts. "I can't stay any longer, English. I gotta go." You rush up to him and plead for him to stay.

He steps back and few, shaking his head. "I can't, English." You fall to your knees and put your hands up to your eyes, saying that he's going to stay here. Dirk steps forward and squats down in front of you, taking your tear-covered hands.

"Jake, Jake, look at me."You look up at him, and his facial expression tells you he's serious. You hiccup a couple times before he speaks again. "Jake, I'm always going to be here for you. Now, stand up and stop crying, you whiner!" His attempt at making you laugh was a success. He smiles and walks downstairs. You follow him, only to bump into the actual Bro of Dirk Strider.

"Whoa, whoa. Dude, stop crying and what's wrong with you?" You tell him and he chuckles. "Man, English, you didn't realize that?" He stops laughing and continues. "Anyone who passes on who is special to you still lives within you." You nod and say he's different today and what happened to him.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm just trying to be helpful..." You laugh at his rather awkward approach to this situation. You hug him, making him stagger back. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" You smile and let go.

"Just a thank you for right then." Little did you know, Dirk was watching you at the bottom of the stairs, grinning and sipping on a TAB soda. He then passes through the door and right back to the heavens where he'll make some sick beats for the angels. Before he left, he left a note on the fridge.

******"Listen to my bro. He'll be there for you when I can't, okay?"**

* * *

I think this is more of a fluffy than a Sadstuck don't you think?


	8. Jane

You run away from something disastrous, though it's identity, if you manage to escape, will be imprinted in your mind for an eternity. Roxy and Dirk warned you so much and you thought it was just a rumor of theirs. Though, now you know it's true. By your 19th birthday, the Batterwitch has come. For you. She said she wanted to recruit you for future missions against your kind. You love baking sure, but enough to fall into the hands of the Batterwitch and destroy your own kind? Even Jake, Roxy, and Dirk? You fight your way out of this ship, unbelievably unaware that you are unable to escape from the Batterwitch. You see a flock of red in front of you, and you prepare again for battle against the drones fighting for the Batterwitch, then you feel faint.

You look down at your already injured side, bleeding for sometime now. However, the Batterwitch herself appears in front of the drones and smiles softly. Her voice is an angelic one, but seductive.

"Come now, deary. I don't want to hurt you, or your friends." She frowns like a disappointed parent as you stagger towards her. "Jane, please reconsider your options."

You hold your side with one hand and you hold your blood-covered mixing spork in the other. You straighten as much as you can and painfully lunge at her. She sighs, closing her eyes. She gently taps your injured side, and you emit a blood-curdling scream. You start crying heavily, and she walks up to you.

"Jane, I do not want to hurt you. I will make sure you get better, I promise to make sure your friends do not die, please Jane. Please understand..." You see pink hit the floor and know she's not human. Though, through all this, you know she actually loves you like a mother. You look up to see floods of pink run down her face and feel sympathetic towards the inhumane witch. She whispers one last promise to you, and you take her hand.

"Thank you, Jane. I'll go pick up your friends in due time." She smiles brightly.

* * *

You tap your earpiece and call into it, "Mother~?" A voice resonates back to you. "Yes, Jane?"

"The promised ones are here. Would you like for me to bring them to your room, or take them to their rooms?" You smile at the two adults in front of you, at the age of 19 like you. You look at the other and wonder if you've seen this boy before. You, naturally decide to ask him who he was.

"Excuse me, who are you again?" Shocked expressions spread across their faces. "Is something wrong, Roxy? Dirk?" The boy then states, with a stuttering notion,

"J-Jane, it's me. Jake English?" You stare at him with a blank expression. "You don't remember me, do you?" You tilt your head to the side, moving your eyes to the edge of their sockets, humming.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. English. Though," You smile at the British-accented boy. "I'd love to become great friends with you, right Roxy?" Roxy and Dirk smile knowingly at you as you skip towards the guest rooms.

"Well, Dirk, Mr. English, you will stay here. I'll have Mother make sure you're as comfortable as can be, okay?" They nod, and you lead Roxy to your room aboard the ship, and grin. You hear a sniff behind you. It's coming from Roxy.

"Roxy, dearest? What's wrong?" She starts to cry in front of you, and you can't do anything about it. "Why did you side with the Batterwitch? Why, Janey?" You become confused, yet you've heard this name before.

"Roxy, are you referring to Mother?" She stays silent. "I didn't side with her. She's taking care of me and all of us. I didn't want to have all of you killed, so I'm just staying with her."

Roxy starts crying more. "Then, why did you forget Jake? You loved him, Janey!" She hoarsely whispered through tears. Your eyes widened as images flow through your head.

Your 13th birthday party while playing Sburb, throwing the table, Fefeta and Roxy pitying your anger, and you yelling at Jake. You fall to your knees, confused yet frightened over what you've done.

"Oh...What have I done, Roxy?" She picks you up and helps you to you two's room. You lay on the bed, crying your heart out for forgetting your first love. She smiles softly and gently strokes your head as you cry into your hot pink pillow.

"Ssh, Janey... It'll be okay. We're here now. You still have us..." She coos. You knwo these things, yet you can't help but feeling guilty about everything that has happened. Especially forgetting dear Jake, and making Roxy cry.

* * *

FFFFFFFUUUUUUU- jhgsbgjysbhjf Fuck god dammit I hate writing Sadstuck~! TT^TT I'll do the trolls then, I _**MIGHT**_do the Alpha's depending on how the Beta trolls turn out.


End file.
